Mega Man Legends: The door to Reality
by MetalManfromMegaMan
Summary: Mega Man was sent to the moon. In order to escape, he must face a psuedo-reality world similar to his own.


Once upon a time, a boy named Mega Man journeyed across the land, digging for things. But then, he was sent to the moon. Will he get back to the moon? Let's find out. Here we see Mega Man stuck on the moon, not knowning what to do. "We'll save you" said Roll Caskette. Tron was worried about if he would suffocate on the moon or not. Mega Man was exploring on the moon until suddenly, a servbot with a spaceman helmet came down. "Kssk. Ground control to major Servo. We found Mega Man. Over" it said talking to the walky talky. "Ksshk. I'll send in support." The other servbot got furious over the other one on the phone.

"You were supposed to say over, Over!" Said the first one. "I don't have to say over." Replied the other Servbot. "YOU. NEED. TO. SAY. OVER. . HANG UP... Over." The servbot said. As soon as the servbot hung up, a ship landed in front of Volnutt. Tron Bonne walks over towards Volnutt. "Need a lift?" said Tron. "Oh...Sure, why not? Thanks Tron." He smiled to Tron before getting aboard. as soon as took off, the ship suddenly exploded and crashed back to the moon like a giant magnet. Tron fell off the ship landing on the moon face flat on the ground. "Miss tron!" The servbots said worringly. Three of them come down and looks at Tron Bonne. "Are you alright?" They said.A voice emerged from a distance, a flash of thunder came from above and water poured downthe moon showing the impossible. "Here ye' here ye'." The voice said. "Thou shall not isolate from thy' glowing one unless thou' take the test ofreality." Mega Man looked up into the stars. "R-reality? What's that? W-w-who are you?" He replied. "Thou shall take thy test. Thouse who pass, willreturn safely to Earth.". "But..." Mega Man said "SILENCE!" The voice shouted "I am Jesus Christ. Son of thy lord. In order to return back to EarthThou must pass this virtual reality. You and have to take this in order to return." Suddenly, Mega Man was transported back to the Flutter.

The flutter just landed and Roll ran towards Mega Man and hugged him "Mega man! I missed you so much!" She said Mega Man chuckles "I missed you too Roll." "Since you're here, do you care for some ice cream?" She said happily? "Sure, why not? I love ice cream." He said happily. "Our grandfather just opened a shop full of many flavors. Especially your favorite, Mega Man." "Chocolate?" Mega Man asked. "That's right!" Roll replied. Fast forward to the ice cream store, Mega Man and Roll were enjoying Mint and chocolate ice cream in waffle cones. "Hey, Roll." Mega Man shouted. "Where'smy helmet?" "I sold it to improve our Flutter." Roll replied. "Awww. Not again. How did you even sell it if I wore it to the moon?" "Uhhh, don't ask." Roll

replied. Suddenly, SpongeBob Squarepants slammed the door open and walked in. "Which one of you took Bubble Buddy?" He said sounding like he wanted to tussle. "Was it you?" He said pointing to Mega Man. "I don't know who you are, sir." Mega Man said scared. "That's what they all say" Spongebob brought out his lightsaber and slashed at Mega Man. Before Spongebob could of sliced Mega Man to death, Mega Man brought out his blade arm and completely negotiates Spongebob's attack. Spongebob was off guard. Mega Man kicks him to the ground. Mega Man bends down to Spongebob. "Don't ever mess with me. You got that?" Then Wreck-it Ralph smashed through the wall, picked Mega Man up and threw him 20 times over earth and landed in front of McDonalds. Mega Man was greeted by Ronald Mcdonald.

"Hello, big hared blue faggot." Ronald Mcdonald greeted happily but in a douchy way. "Welcome to McDonalds." Megaman opened his eyes seeing a clown with a big red nose and a large red afro. Mega Man screamed "AAAH! Who are you?" Megaman shouted. "May I take your order?" Ronald replied. Megaman got up. "No thanks, I just ate ice cream" Ronald Mcdonald threw Mega Man into the store. "Eat my burgers." He said in a devilish tone. "Eat them or become them." Ronald said while passing him a plate of big macs. Mega Man sliced them in half with his blade arm. "Ooops, sorry!" He said sarcastically. Ronald then proceeds to throw him into a pit of fire where Bowser lives. Will Mega Man escape? Find out next time on MEGA MAN LEGENDS THE DOOR TO REALITY!


End file.
